


Latched

by FletcherRose



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: YN and her baby, Danni, are up feeding at night. Sam's curious by the whole process. It's light and fluffy and just an interested Uncle Sam!





	Latched

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a mother, nor have I ever breast fed, if this info isn't correct, please feel free to educate me!

Sam watched as YN swayed back and forth in the rickety rocking chair, staring down at her child.

Danni was suckling at YN’s nipple, her little fingers indenting the flesh of her mother’s breast, every now and then expanding and digging back in.  
YN’s YEC eye’s flickered over Danni’s face and hands, a faint smile sitting on her lips and crinkling her temple.

“After that first struggle I never thought she’d latch, but here we are.” YN’s soft voice caught Sam off guard.  
“A natural.” He chuckled, “Sorry, I just…” Sam pointed over his shoulder but didn’t take his eyes off YN.  
“It’s okay, it’s human.” She said easily, shrugging slightly.  
“Can I — never mind.” Sam said shaking his head before running a hand through his hair.  
“No, ask, it’s ok.” YN smiled. Who knew this whole motherhood thing would come so easily to her when only a year ago she was a firecracker with a bigger temper than a Winchester.  
“What’s it feel like?” He blurted, not realizing how much he wanted to know.  
YN chuckled quietly, looking down at Danni and readjusting her hold on the baby before looking back up to Sam.  
“Hard to explain. It starts out like a numbness, like when a limb falls asleep, then it,” YN nodded down at her breast, “feels full and… like when you need to pee and then relief when you start. Does that make sense?” Her brow folded in as she looked at him.  
“Yeah, kinda.” He confirmed.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while as YN moved Danni to the other breast.  
“Sam?” YN questioned.  
“Yep?”  
“Can hit the diner and get me a burger with the lot?” She asked, not looking up from a wriggling Danni.  
“Oh sure, yeah, you don’t want—”  
“Sam.” Her tone flattened into a warning.  
“Burger with the lot, coming up.” He said, disappearing from the doorway.

YN looked up, smiling after him. She wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without him. He’d kept her sane, kept her going after Dean had died, and was shaping up to be the best Uncle a baby girl could ask for.


End file.
